The present invention relates to a novel pyrazole derivative and an insecticidal and miticidal composition containing the derivative as an active ingredient.
Examples of compounds having similar structures to that of the compound of the present invention include the compounds described in Pest. Bio. Phy., 25, 163 (1986) and Japanese Patent Laid-Open (KOKAI) Nos. 52-87168 and 60-34949 which each have fungicidal activity; the compound described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 57-106665 which has herbicidal activity; and the compounds respectively described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open (KOKAI) Nos. 47-6269, 48-56671, 52-83840, 56-73071 and 59-95272, Japanese Patent Publication No. 55-44751 and J. Pharm. Sci., 74, 1013 (1985) which each have medicinal activity. However, there is no description with respect to insecticidal and miticidal activities. None of the above-described publications and literature also describes an aralkyl group as a substituent for the amino moiety of the compound.
On the other hand, Farmaco. Ed. Sci.,22, 692 (1967) describes N-benzyl-3-methyl-5-pyrazolecarboxamide and benzyl 3-methyl-5-pyrazolecarboxylate, Rev. Roum. Chim., 23, 1581 (1978) describes N-benzyl-1-(2,4-dinitrophenyl-3-biphenyl-5-pyrazolecarboxamide, and Japanese Patent Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 50-58056 describes N-(4-hydroxybenzyl)-1,3-dimethyl-5-pyrazolecarboxamide and N-(4-hydroxycarbonylmethoxybenzyl)-1,3-dimethyl-5-pyrazolecarboxamide. However, none of these reports describes the presence of insecticidal and miticidal activities of the compounds given therein.
Although prior art is described above, there has been no report on a compound in which the acid moiety is a dicyclic pyrazole and the amide and (thio)alcohol ester moieties are aralkyl amide and aralkyl ester groups.
Since harmful insects have recently had resistance to insecticides due to use of insecticides for many years, it has been difficult to control insets by conventional insecticides. For example, insect having resistance to organophosphorous compounds and carbamate compounds which are both typical insecticides have been widely generated, resulting in the difficulty of control of these insects. In addition, the presence of insects having the resistance to synthetic pyrethloid-type insecticides which have recently attracted attention has been reported. On the other hand, some of the organophosphorous compounds or carbamate compounds exhibit high toxicity, and some of them disturb the ecological system due to their high residual effect to bring about an extremely anxious problem. Therefore, it is expected to develop a novel insecticide which exhibits an excellent controlling effect even against insects and mites having resistance to conventional insecticides and which has low toxicity and low residual effect.
As a result of the investigations performed by the present inventors for solving such a problem, a novel pyrazole derivative which has excellent insecticidal and miticidal acitvities has been found.
The present invention has been accomplished based on this finding.